We examined the serum and urine levels of the cytokine Il6 in 56 consecutive SUE patients and 20 age and sex matched normal controls. In contrast to what has been previously reported, serum il6 did not correlate with disease activity but urine il6 appeared to be a sensitive indication of active renal disease.